The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Sunbelkuropi’.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the program is to create new Calibrachoa cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1995 of proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number WP49, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number E1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.